Mahou no Star Magical Emi
Japanese Title: 魔法のスター マジカルエミ English Title: Magical Star Magical Emi Italian Title: Magica, magica Emi French Title: Emi Magique Spanish Title: La magia de Emi Chinese Title: 魔法之星爱美/小小魔術師(TW) Plot Mai Kazuki has had it demonstrated her whole life that a magician can inspire immense euphoria within his audience with his extensively-refined and carefully practiced prestidigitation —a lesson whose mastery is catalyzed in no small part by her mother Youko having made her debut under the tutelage of her parents Haruko and Yousuke Nakamori who lead the Magic Carat troupe. Unfortunately, the road to master magician is neither simple nor straightforward in fair weather, even for Mai's hero the legendary magician Emily Howell; in Mai's particular case, the clumsiness and immaturity endemic to a young child continue to be debilitating obstacles even if the victims take these flaws in stride and encourage Mai to work through them. A magic bracelet from the mirror fairy Topo endows unto Mai a henshin to the consummate teenage magician Magical Emi that catalyzes her professional development along with Magic Carat; still, Mai's greatest ambition is to refine herself into a master magician all by herself. 'Episode List' OVAS '1- "Adesugata Mahou no Sannin Musume" ("Charming Figures of the Magical Girl Trio")' (艶姿魔法の三人娘 マミ·ペルシャ·エミ) Airdate: March 28, 1986 A recap-heavy crossover special in which Mami, Persia, and Emi go to a hot spring together. '2- "Finale! Finale!"' (魔法のスター マジカルエミ フィナーレ! フィナーレ!) Airdate: May 25, 1986 Summary of the Mahou no Star Magical Emi series. '3- "Semishigure"' (魔法のスターマジカルエミ 蝉時雨) Airdate: September 21, 1986 An OVA that both summarizes and continues the Mahou no Star Magical Emi TV series. '4- "Majokko Club Yoningumi: A Kuukan kara no Alien X" ("Alien X from A Zone")' (魔女っ子クラブ4人組 A空間からのエイリアンX) Airdate: July 28, 1987 Yuu, Persia, Mai and Yumi are together in a science fiction-like adventure. An awful monster assault young and beautiful girls, leaving them transformed into ugly hags: only our four magical girls with their powers can fly to the space and fight for Earth 's sake, so Yuu transforms into Creamy Mami, Mai into Magical Emi, Persia into Fairy and little Yumi draws space suits for all of them. '5- "Kaze no Invitation"' (風のinvitation) Airdate: 1999 This was originally created as a musical special for the LD-BOX release of Magical Emi in 1999. '6- "Kumo Hikaru"' (魔法のスターマジカルエミ 雲光る) Airdate: May 25, 2002 Kazuki Mai, an elementary schoolgirl, wanted to be a magician but her skills weren't good enough for here to join her grandparents' Magiccarat troupe. One day she sees a light enter a strange heart-shaped mirror. The light is actually a mirror fairy named Topo, who takes over her favourite stuffed toy, a flying squirrel and gives her a bracelet with the 4 card suits. The bracelet can turn into a bubble wand which transforms Mai into the 18 year old magician Magical Emi, who uses her magic to help people and participate in her grandparents' shows. Category:Anime Category:1980-1989 Category:Mahou no Star Magical Emi Page Category:2000-2009